Trehalulose (1-O-α-D-glucopyranosyl-D-fructose) is a heterodisaccharide in which glucose and fructose form an α-1,1 bond. It is known as a digestible, non-cariogenic sweetener which has similar physiological properties to isomaltulose. However, the sweetening strength of trehalulose is only 40 to 50% of that of sucrose.
According to DE 32 41 788, trehalulose is cleaved only with difficulty by the enzyme system in the human small intestine and is therefore absorbed only partly and at a delayed time. EP 1 424 074 discloses a nutritional composition for controlling the blood sugar level and for preventing obesity, which comprises isomaltulose or trehalulose. EP 1 393 637 A1 discloses agents for improving concentration and attentiveness which, besides isomaltulose, also comprise trehalulose.
EP 0 483 755 B1 discloses a process for producing trehalulose and isomaltulose from sucrose. According to the procedure disclosed therein, a sucrose-containing solution is brought into contact with a trehalulose-forming enzyme, and a trehalulose syrup is obtained. The trehalulose-forming enzyme is an enzyme which originates from a microorganism of the genus Pseudomonas or Agrobacterium. The specification discloses that the use of these microorganisms leads to a high trehalulose yield, with only very little monosaccharides being produced as by-products at the same time. In view of the virtually complete conversion, described in this specification, of sucrose to a trehalulose-containing mixture having only approximately half of the sweetness of a comparable sucrose solution, the disclosed trehalulose-containing mixture cannot therefore be used as sucrose substitute in beverages without additional process steps such as the addition of sweeteners. The processes known from EP 0 794 259 B1 for producing trehalulose-containing beverages are accordingly disadvantageous insofar as they provide for the separate addition of further sweeteners in order to obtain a consumable beverage.